


It's The Rush (Of Wanting It So Much)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [24]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher), attractive women in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Yennefer is having quite possibly the worst morning of her life...until she manages to run into the most beautiful woman she's ever laid eyes on.Like, literally runs into her. But she doesn't seem upset, which is a good sign, right?
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	It's The Rush (Of Wanting It So Much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinkbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkbucket/gifts).



> For thinkbucket, because blazers.

Yennefer's morning has been a complete shitshow. She's running late because Sabrina stole her phone the night before and disabled all of her alarms, so she overslept by a solid hour. Then her coffee pot was broken, which meant she'd had to forgo her morning caffeination, so she was still half asleep when she tried to curl her hair and managed to burn her hand. And then the train was running late (fucking work on the tracks _again_ ), so now she has approximately two minutes to dart into the nearest Greggs for coffee and then sprint to the very important meeting that is about to start without her.

There's no line, so she makes it in and out with thirty seconds to spare and takes a very large gulp of her coffee before pulling out her phone to check the time.

_Fuck._

The meeting is officially starting, and she is officially not there. 

She's so distracted trying to type out a message on her phone while also speed-walking towards the office that she runs headlong into another person. They both go flying, and Yennefer lands in a disgruntled heap on the pavement. Her phone is still clutched in her hand, but her coffee has gone flying into the road, where it soaks into the ground in a sad puddle. She groans and glances around to see who she ran over, and her heart stops as she gets a look at them. 

The woman is already standing up, brushing stray bits of dirt from her clothing, but even slightly disheveled she's easily the most beautiful woman Yennefer has ever seen. Blonde hair falls in tousled waves just past her shoulders, she's got cheekbones to die for, and she's dressed in a fucking _suit_. Which, okay, apparently Yennefer can now add "attractive women in blazers" to the list of things that totally, absolutely do it for her, because _wow_. Piercing blue eyes meet her own, and it takes Yennefer a second to realize that the woman is talking to her.

"--right?"

"Sorry, what?" she asks, blinking and trying to focus on what the stranger is saying and not how much she wants to smudge the lipstick from her mouth.

"Are you all right?" The woman asks again, brows knitting together in concern. "You came out of nowhere or I would have tried to avoid you."

And Yennefer doesn't know how she got so lucky, because not only is this woman gorgeous, she's also not mad at being mowed down by a semi-crazed hot mess of a stranger on the street. The woman holds out a hand to help Yennefer up to her feet, and she takes it. 

For someone so small, the stranger is deceptively strong, and when she tugs Yennefer isn't quite prepared. She misjudges the momentum and stumbles into the smaller woman again, suddenly noticing that she's nearly a head taller even with the woman in heels. She forgets to breathe for a second, too distracted by the now-nonexistent space between them and the faint whiff of perfume she can smell, and she swears the woman's eyes flick down to her lips.

After a beat she remembers that she's stood in the middle of the street practically on top of a complete stranger (who she already ran over once, and whose hand she's still holding), and she reluctantly takes a step back and lets go. Because manners. But she can't resist looking the woman up and down again just to fully appreciate the way the suit is tailored to show off her slender frame and curves. 

She abruptly remembers that she still hasn't apologized for mowing the woman down and flushes. "I'm sorry," she says, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "I should have been looking where I was going." And then, because something in her refuses to let this be a chance encounter that ends with an apology, she sticks out her hand. "I'm Yennefer."

"Tissaia." God, the woman's voice is unfairly sexy. She arches a brow and looks at Yennefer with a faint smile. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

_Fuck_. Her meeting. Which she is now very, very late to. She winces as she checks her phone and sees several messages staring back at her. "Work meeting," she says, biting her lip as she looks back up at the woman. "I should really get going, but..." she trails off, struck by a sudden burst of insecurity that a literal goddess like this woman could ever be interested in her. 

Except then Tissaia is digging around in her bag and pulling out a business card, which she hastily scrawls a number onto. 

"Call me after," she says with a coy smile, pressing the card into Yennefer's hand. "You can tell me all about it." 

Yennefer nods dumbly, fingers curling around the edge of the card. "I'll do that." She gives her best flirty wink and then turns, walking away before she can do anything stupid like ignore her meeting all together in order to stay here talking to Tissaia forever. 

The card is secure in her hand, and she smiles a little at the fact that the woman gave her a _business card_ in the age of smartphones. It's endearing, and as she finally makes it into her office building and careens past the front desk, heading for the conference room, she idly wonders what other quirks might be lurking beneath that devastatingly beautiful exterior.

She is _so_ calling her later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any remaining prompts you're dying to see written, the flash challenge is ending soon so send them ASAP! Otherwise I've got several much longer works planned next (after the wild west and art teacher fics are finished, of course), so I won't be able to get to prompts as quickly after the weekend.
> 
> Say hi in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa <3


End file.
